


I do, Motherfuckers! (Gallavich Gets Hitched)

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bachelor Parties, Biting, Boys In Love, Care giving, Celebrations, Cum Play, Dancing, Drinking, Drunken sex, F/M, Family Feels, First Dances, Gallavich, Honeymoon, Light BDSM, M/M, More Cum Play, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless, Snuggling, Spanking, Spooning, Strippers, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Gifts, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, hurt comfort, lazy morning sex, toasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: All of the events surrounding Ian and Mickey’s very Southside wedding!





	1. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian teaches Mickey to dance

“No” Mickey says stubbornly, glaring at Ian from where he sits on the bed, arms crossed and lips pouted “No fuckin way Gallagher, I ain’t doin it” “C’mon Mick” Ian chides him, walking closer towards him from where he stands “just one song? We don’t even have to draw attention to it? We can’t have a wedding without a first dance can we?” “We can And we will” Mickey informs him “I said you could do whatever the fuck you wanted, I never said I’d dance” 

“C’mon baby, just one, for me?” Ian begs, moving in to cup Mickey’s face. Mickey eyes his fiancé warily, watching out for any of the tricks he likes to pull when he wants something. “For fucks sake, no! I already told you, I can’t dance for shit!” “I’ll teach you” Ian tells him, reaching out and grabbing Mickey by the hands, pulling him to his feet. “The fuck?! No Ian Jesus I told you I don’t!” Mickey begins, trying to squirm away in protest, but it’s no use. 

“It’s easy” Ian promises as he drags Mickey hissing and grumbling into the center of the room “Don’t be shy, it’s just me” He pulls out his phone and starts “Gas Pedal” by Sage the Gemini before shoving it back in his pocket and pulling Mickey closer in his arms “Don’t sell yourself short babe” Ian says, wiggling his eyebrows as he grips Mickey’s sides “I’ve seen what these hips can do, just pretend we’re fuckin” 

Mickey rolls his eyes “rather be fuckin for real” he mutters under his breath, but sighs heavily and allows Ian to slot a leg between his own “bend your knees a little” Ian tells him, pressing their foreheads together and reaching back for two handfuls of his fiancé’s ass, he thrusts his jean covered crotch against Mickey’s as he pulls him forward, grinding them both to the beat. Mickey picks up the movement quickly, snapping his hips against Ian’s to the rhythm the way he does during sex. 

“That’s it” Ian encourages him, giving his backside a squeeze “told you so, now turn around, put that ass on me” Mickey does as he’s told, turning in Ian’s arms and dropping his ass back to grind against Ian’s hardening bulge.

“There you go baby” Ian grins, continuing to snap his hips hard against Mickey’s round behind. He pushes his back down and pulls his hips closer, riding them up onto Mickey’s and making him arch even further as he leans over to whisper the words huskily into his ear 

“slow down,  
grab the wall,  
wiggle like you tryna  
make yo ass fall off” 

Mickey stands up straight suddenly, turning and shoving his mouth back onto Ian’s in a heated kiss, clearly turned on by the way they’re moving together. Ian kisses back, smirking into his mouth before he pulls away and says “easy tough guy, lets slow things down a bit” he pulls out his phone again, making Mickey groan and drop his head back on his shoulder in protest. Ian just laughs, and picks a new song before shoving his phone back into his pocket again. 

As “Leather and Lace” by Stevie Nicks begins, Ian starts to sway them softly. Mickey’s back is still pressed to his front as he rubs their cheeks together. Mickey doesn’t hesitate to nuzzle back, smiling in spite of himself as Ian presses a kiss against his neck, both of their eyes closed in contentment. 

After a moment he turns around and wraps his arms around Ian’s neck, resting their foreheads together as Ian wraps his own around his waist continues to rock him back and forth to the music and sing to him quietly: 

“You in the moonlight  
With your sleepy eyes  
Could you ever love a man like me?  
And you were right  
When I walked into your house  
I knew I'd never want to leave.  
Sometimes I'm a strong man  
Sometimes cold and scared  
And sometimes I cry,  
But that time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I'd get by...  
Lovers forever face to face  
My city, your mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace” 

They slow down together as the song finally ends, continuing to stand there wrapped up in each other. Mickey sighs heavily “Alright Firecrotch, one song, and you better not let go ‘a me for one second you got that?” Ian smirks triumphantly, placing a kiss on his cheek “I promise baby, don’t worry I won’t pick something too sappy either” “better not” Mickey chuckles, both of them knowing it’s a lie. 

They’re quiet for a moment before Mickey asks “You talk to Debs about the rings?” Ian nods, “I gave her two shells from your .22, thought it’d be cool to have the metal come from it” Mickey blinks at him blankly for a moment, then slams his lips onto Ian’s, dragging him toward the bed and shoving him down to climb on top of him. 

Ian smirks and sinks his hands into Mickey’s back pockets. “You gonna stop fuckin around and bang me for real now, huh tough guy?” Mickey asks, eyebrows touching his hairline. Ian laughs and nods, kissing Mickey fiercely and rolling them over so that he’s on top.


	2. The Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip and Iggy plan a wild joint bachelor party for the grooms to be!

The next day is Friday, which means Ian and Mickey’s joint bachelor party will be held that night. Iggy and Lip have wracked their brains for the perfect way to embarrass their little brothers without ruining their night completely, with Mickey’s short fuse for anything Lip related and Ian’s recent placement of Iggy onto his shit list, its no small task. “What do gay dudes even like besides dick?” Iggy asks, making Lip shrug in response. 

With Kev’s help, they’ve come up with a plan that’s fool proof. What Ian and Mickey know is that they’ll be having a Poker, Pong, and Pool night at the Alibi, playing for shots and smokes instead of money since none of them have any to spare. 

What they don’t know is that Kev has asked Miss Naydean, a sassy black drag queen who sings on the corner a block over, to perform for them. Miss Naydean, a former stripper whose been in the business for 30 years, is so thrilled by the invitation that she decides to give them a full show for only 50 bucks, and even show a little skin. 

When the day ends, Mickey and Ian both come home to shower before heading back down to The Alibi to meet up with the guys. Iggy has invited all of the Milkovich brothers. Lip has brought Carl along, and Kev has asked Tommy and Kermit to come as well. Frank isn’t even invited to the wedding but after catching wind of the free booze that’ll be flowing tonight, he’s invited himself, swearing that he’ll behave when Lip tries to kick him out. 

The night kicks off well, everyone shit talking and laughing, playing the three games set up around the place as they smoke and drink up a storm. Ian is the worst at Pool and Beer Pong meaning he’s downing shots left and right, Mickey gives him a concerned look, knowing he isn’t supposed to drink on Lithium, but Ian just grins and shakes his head.

“One nights not gonna kill me babe, it’s our bachelor party for fucks sake, we only live once” Mickey nods, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before Ian downs the next shot and kisses him again, sharing the whiskey with him. “Alright you two” Lip tells them, coming over to clap them both on the back, quit suckin face, we got a surprise for ya” 

He and Iggy lead the two boys over to a table in front the small stage in the corner of the bar and sit them down, handing them both lit cigars to puff on while they watch the show. Iggy nods to Kev and grins wickedly at Lip. Little does anyone else know that Miss Naydean has been upstairs in the Rub n Tug the whole time, getting ready to perform. 

“What did you shit heads do?” Mickey asks, puffing on his cigar and eyeing them murderously, but he’s cut off as the overhead music begins and Miss Naydean makes her grand entrance, strutting over to the stage as she sings:

“At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side, but then I spent so many nights just thinkin how you did me wrong and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along...” 

Miss Naydean has all the moves, she kicks and twirls, thrusting her hips and throwing up her skirt in the back as she bends over to moon her audience with her sparkly purple g string, raising a cheer from the whole room as she goes on singing and dancing her heart out. Ian and Mickey glance at each other, wearing matching smirks. They’re both already drunk and high, and wildly amused with Miss Naydean. 

When the song ends and she’s held her pose, Miss Naydean introduces herself. “Hey y’all! I’m Miss Naydean! I understand we’ve got a lovely couple in here tonight that’s gettin married tomorrow is that right?!” There’s another cheer from the guys, who all point obnoxiously at Ian and Mickey. “Wonderful!” Miss Naydean says, turning her attention to the two “What’s your name sweetheart?” She asks Ian, who grins proudly and introduces them both. 

“Ian and Mickey, well, if you’re gettin married tomorrow I’m sure you’re very much in love! I’ve been married three times and I tell ya that’s the only reason to do it cause it sure as hell ain’t easy am I right!?” She calls to the crowd, all the married men in the room murmuring and nodding knowingly. “Here’s a song about love for the two of you!” Miss Naydean says as she begins her next number, which is “I got you babe” by Sonny and Cher 

“They say we’re young and we don’t know, we find out until we grow, well I don’t know if all that’s true but you got me and baby I got you, I got you babe...” 

Mickey sits there blushing as Miss Naydean sways her hips sensually to the music, a little smirk on his face, but Ian sways along with her, clapping in his seat and then reaching for Mickey’s hand to move alongside his. 

When the song ends Miss Naydean says “alright darlins let’s turn up the heat in here!” And she begins “It’s Raining Men” 

“It's raining men, hallelujah, it's raining men, amen  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!” 

As she sings Miss Naydean comes down and twirls around in front of Mickey, shaking her ass in front of his face and stealing his cigar before she comes over to Ian and leans over his lap to grind on him. Ian laughs, moving with her. When the song ends Miss Naydean looks between the two of them and grins, taking a hit and blowing it out. 

“Now from what I see here it looks like Mickey is the shy one between the two of you is that true?” Ian beams and nods “I used to be a dancer” “He was a stripper!” Carl calls from the back, making everyone laugh and Ian blush just a little. 

“Is that right?!” Miss Naydean asks and Ian nods “Well you shoulda told me honey! We’re sisters of the stage! Nobody can werk on your man better than you! Go on and give him a dance!” There’s a roar of approval from the room and Ian looks at Mickey, who smirks at him bashfully and rolls his eyes. 

“Go on baby, show him what he’s got locked down for life! I’ll set the mood for y’all” Miss Naydean says, and she begins singing as Ian gets up, handing his cigar to Jamie sitting behind him before moves over to get in Mickey’s lap. 

“You don't have to be beautiful  
To turn me on  
I just need your body, baby  
From dusk till dawn  
don't need experience  
To turn me out  
You just leave it all up to me  
I'm gonna show you what it's all about ”

As Miss Naydean goes on singing, Ian dances on Mickey to the music, grinding his hips against his own seductively. Mickey smirks at him, resting his hands on Ian’s hips until Ian turns over in his lap to drop his ass against his crotch and thrust it on him. There’s a chorus of cat calls as Ian slowly stands before Mickey to twerk in his face, making Mickey give him a playful slap and squeeze, too drunk to resist. 

As the song ends Ian leans down and kisses Mickey before pulling him to his feet and dragging him towards the bathroom “gentlemen, young love!” Miss Naydean says with a grin, making the whole audience cheer yet again before she begins singing another song. 

In the bathroom, Mickey pushes Ian against the wall and kisses him hard on the lips. Ian kisses back, smiling dopily into his mouth and slurring between kisses “I’m so fuckin drunk, it’s been forever since I got this fuckin drunk” Mickey smirks as Ian kisses down his neck “gonna feel it in the mornin tough guy” he says 

“and you’re gonna feel this” Ian says, shoving Mickey backwards into a stall and slamming their lips together again with ferocity. Mickey rubs at Ian’s bulge as he claws at his belt and zipper, shoving his lover’s pants and boxers down before he turns around and bends over, grabbing the toilet for support. Ian quickly undoes Mickey’s pants and boxers too and yanks them down around his knees, kneeling behind him and giving him a smack and a bite before spreading his cheeks. “C’mere” he murmurs, and dives in tongue first. 

Mickey moans, shameless and loud, pushing back on his face as Ian licks into him passionately, sucking wet kisses and jabbing with his tongue to prep Mickey briefly before he stands up behind him and grabs his waist, giving him his full cock with a few snaps of his hips. Ian sets a brutal pace as he pounds into his fiancé, making Mickey whine and whimper as he pushes his bubble butt back into each thrust, arching his back and in turn giving Ian his neck to bite and suck at. 

Ian holds him close as slams into him again and again, reaching a hand up under his shirt to tweak one of his nipples. “Daddy Daddy right there! Shit Ian I’m close!” Mickey cries out “Me too! So fuckin good baby! Cum for me!” And with that Mickey shoots his load into the toilet, taking Ian’s own in his ass within the next minute. Mickey stands up straight and turns around, leaning into Ian, who leans against the stall door and holds him close as they kiss long and slow. 

When they finally come up for air, they grin as each other through their eyelashes, wasted on the night and each other as much as anything else. “Love you” Ian chuckles, patting Mickey’s still bare behind before he grabs some toilet paper and wipes it clean for him. “Love ya too” Mickey tells him, wiping off Ian’s cock before they flush the mess and pull up their pants. They head back out to join the party, leaning on each other as they stumble. 

When they reappear, everyone claps. besides Frank and Miss Naydean who are slow dancing to the music now playing on the boom box. Mickey flips them all off but Ian just laughs, grabbing him from behind and kissing his cheek. “Thank you” Ian mouths to Iggy, who is back on his good side after how well tonight went. “Come to our wedding Miss. Naydean!” He calls out to the drag queen, Mickey nods in agreement, she knows how to party for sure “I’ll be there honey” Miss Naydean says, closing her eyes, still swaying with Frank “I’ll be there”


	3. Ties and Tapestries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet moments between the grooms on the morning of their wedding

In the wee hours of morning, Mickey is awoken by the bed shifting as Ian gets up and goes into the bathroom. He goes after him to find him kneeling in front of the toilet, puking his guts out. “Aw baby” Mickey sighs, kneeling behind him and wrapping an arm around his middle, rubbing his chest as he places soothing kisses against his shoulder and whispers to him “it’s alright, let it out, I’m here” 

When Ian’s finally done Mickey grabs some toilet paper and cleans his face for him, flushing the toilet and grabbing him some water, pushing his sweaty hair back as he drinks. They sit there in silence for a few minutes as Ian gets his breath back, turning to lean his head against Mickey’s chest. “Told ya that would happen” Mickey tells him gently. 

“I just wanted to have fun” Ian whines. Mickey pats his back soothingly, rubbing in circles as he continues “I know, I know. You gotta be careful with yourself though babe, you forgot how bad it gets and went fuckin overboard. I don’t want us getting so wrapped up in taking care of me that we forget to take care of you. You’re mine to look after too remember? so listen to me next time damnit or I’m gonna have ta spank ya” 

Ian looks up at him with a little smile. Mickey grins softly back at him and rubs a hand through his hair. “We’re getting married today” Ian tells him, making Mickey smile even wider. “I know, so let’s go back to bed and sleep this off huh? Can’t have you pukin all over the priest” 

Ian laughs as Mickey helps him to his feet and places a sweet peck on his lips. Ian pulls back from it with a scrunched nose. “You just kissed me after I barfed, isn’t that disgusting?” Mickey laughs “yeah I guess so” he says, leading Ian back toward their bedroom “you’re lucky I love your ass” 

Ian chuckles, leaning against his back as he follows behind him. “Oh I almost forgot” he says, making a beeline for the closet suddenly and pulling out a package before he turns back to Mickey “Got ya a wedding present” Mickey blushes as he takes it and opens it to find a navy blue tie and a gray dress shirt to go with it. 

“The occasion’s worth it now don’t ya think?” He smirks. Mickey laughs and nods, pulling Ian close as he hugs him tightly to his body and whispers “Thanks Gallagher, I’ll wear it tonight” After a moment he pulls back and scratches his neck awkwardly as he mumbles “I uh, got ya somethin too”

Mickey goes around the bed to his side and sits down, opening a drawer in his nightstand. Ian crawls onto the bed to sit beside him as Mickey hands him a wrapped up piece of red cloth. Ian unwinds it to find that it’s actually a beautiful red and black tapestry with a sun and moon on it, and inside of it is a switchblade, intricate patterns carved into the wood finished handle.

“So you can be safe when you’re walkin home from work n shit” Mickey mutters “just though the tapestry was cool, figured we could hang it up in here or somethin” Ian can’t resist leaning in to kiss Mickey’s lips again and again, making his fiancé laugh and kiss back, puke be damned. 

“We will, right there” he points to the spot above their bed “I love them baby, thank you” Mickey nods, setting everything aside and crawling back into bed, Ian joins him, holding his hand in his own and kissing his tattooed knuckles “let’s sleep now yeah? We’ve got 12 hours to kill” Mickey smiles sleepily and nods, turning over so Ian can put his arm over him as they drift back to sleep, knowing that when they wake up again, it’ll be time for their wedding.


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallavich wedding we’ve all been waiting for!

At 6:00 pm, the boys are dressed and ready to go. Ian stands in the bedroom doorway watching Mickey, who is standing in front of the mirror, adjusting his new tie. Ian had been right, though he doesn’t mention it, it matches his eyes perfectly.

Ian himself has on a black dress shirt and a pale green tie, which also unintentionally matches his eyes. They’ve decided not to bother with tuxes, it’s a waste of money when they’ll both be more comfortable in button downs and nice jeans. Not to mention neither wants to be reminded of Mickey’s first wedding. 

“The fuck you lookin at?” Mickey asks, breaking Ian from his reverie. He grins and comes up to stand behind Mickey, slipping his hands into his front pockets and hooking his chin over his shoulder “You” he sighs simply. Mickey smirks and leans back against him as Ian wraps his arms around his middle and holds him tight, brushing their cheeks together as they stare at their reflection in the mirror. 

“You ready?” Ian asks, making Mickey smirk “I was born ready, Firecrotch” he says “let’s roll” Ian beams, slapping Mickey on the backside playfully as he follows him out into the living room where Svetlana and Yevgeny are waiting.

Even the little guy is dressed in his best, he has on a blue button down and a little plaid clip-on bow tie of his own. Lana has even put gel in his usually messy blonde hair, slicking it back from his face. “Look at you, handsome!” Ian says as Mickey picks the little boy up, kissing his cheek and tickling his neck, making him giggle. 

“You ready to go kid?” Mickey asks him. Yev nods, reaching for Ian who takes him and put him on his shoulders (since he always opts for the highest perch) taking Mickey by the hand. “Let’s go” Lana says “we will be late” 

When they arrive at the courthouse, the Gallagher/Milkovich/Ball clan are waiting for them. Ian lets Yev down to play with Liam, Franny and the twins as everyone greets each other warmly, hugging Ian and Mickey and congratulating them. Fiona squishes both of their faces between her fingers squealing “I’m so proud of you guys!” “You nervous?” Iggy asks Mickey, who rolls his eyes “fuck no” he says, tightening his hand around Ian’s “waited fuckin long enough”

When the justice of the peace calls for them, everyone piles into the small court room, phones out and ready to snap pictures as the boys stand before the podium. Ian put his hands out to Mickey, who grins and takes them, kissing the backs of each one before he holds them out before him, ready to begin the rest of their lives. 

As the justice gives a brief introduction and begins to preach about love and commitment, Mickey lips tighten, as usual Ian sees the sass cross his face before it comes out of his mouth. “Yeah yeah we got that down. Can we just skip to the good shit, please?” He asks. The justice narrows her eyes at him, probably thinking him rude, though everyone else in the room knows he’s just that anxious to already be married to Ian. 

“Fine” she says “get me the rings” Ian turns to Yev, who was given the box by Debbie when they arrived, the four year old proudly hands it to his father, who opens it to reveal two simple bronze bands, engraved on the inner edge with the a single word: “Together” 

“Place the ring on his finger” the justice motions to Ian, who gingerly slips it onto Mickey’s tattooed digit “Ian Clayton Gallagher, do you take Milkhailo Aleksandr Milkovich to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?” “I do” Ian says, eyes prickled with tears. 

“Now you” she says, eyeing Mickey, who puts the ring on Ian’s finger without hesitation “Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, do you take Ian Clayton Gallagher to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?” 

“You bet your mother fuckin ass I do” Mickey says, beaming, the justice gives him a hard look. “Uh, sorry” he mutters before clearing his throat and saying a very serious “I do” making Ian laugh aloud. The justice gives them small smile as she continues “Then by the power invested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you married” she looks right at Mickey as she adds “you may now get to the good shit” 

Nobody can tell who leans in first as the newlyweds slam their lips together, lost in each other completely as the cameras go off and the cheers of their family echo through the room. When they finally pull back, Mickey’s eyes are as wet too. 

They press their foreheads together, enjoying the moment, until there’s a tug at Ian’s pant leg, he smiles softly, turning to Yev and scooping him up “you want some too huh?” Mickey asks the little boy, as they both kiss him all over his cheeks, making him scrunch up his face and shriek with laughter. The picture Mandy catches of the moment will later go in a frame on their wall. 

“Can we have cake now?” Yev asks, making the whole room laugh. “Yeah buddy” Mickey tells him, patting the seat of his pants as Ian sets him on his feet “Go with Mama, we’ll meet you there in a little bit” Yev runs to his mother who scoops him up and places him on her hip. 

“pozdravleniya s golovorezam” she says, grinning at the boys before she turns and leads everyone out so they can put the finishing touches on the Alibi while Ian and Mickey sign all the paperwork that comes with tying the knot. 

When it’s finally finished, they thank the Justice of the peace, who sees how genuinely grateful Mickey is and thinks he may not be so bad after all. They walk out hand in hand, comfortable silence between them until they get to the front steps, turning to look at each other with matching grins. “Did that really just happen?” Ian asks. 

Mickey chuckles and says “you’re a Milkovich now, Gallagher, can’t take that shit back” Ian smirks, reaching out and pulling his husband closer by the hips, who wraps his arms around his neck “Why the fuck would I want to? Don’t forget Mick, name or not, you’re a Gallagher now too” 

Mickey makes a mock face of disgust, then laughs and kisses Ian on the lips “wouldn’t trade it for the world, I love you, Ian, thanks for marrying my dumb ass” “thanks for marrying mine baby” Ian says “love you too” making them both giggle as they lean in to kiss again, totally giddy and madly in love. Mickey lights a cigarette and passes it to Ian as they head off towards the Alibi, bumping shoulders playfully as they walk hand in hand. 

When they get to the bar, everyone’s already there waiting for them. As Mickey pushes open the door and leads Ian inside, there’s a great cheer from all their family and friends, raising their glasses to the couple “We said I do, motherfuckers!” Mickey shouts, making everyone cheer again before they all come over to receive them. 

As Ian looks around, he realizes how much effort everyone put in to make this day special for them.

Mandy and Lana have hung white Christmas lights all over the Alibi, they’ve put up rainbow streamers and even made an obnoxious banner that looks like the one Mickey and Svetlana had at theirs, only this time of course it says “Ian + Mickey 5ever” Carl has elected himself the DJ for the night and Fiona and V have cooked enough spaghetti and meatballs to feed everyone in the place, they’ve even made salad and garlic bread on the side. 

Kev is bar tending as usual, boozing everybody up for free, and Debbie, on top of making the rings, has baked them a double decker chocolate cake. Yevgeny is already stealing licks from it as he runs around with Liam and the girls, making a game out of sneaking past Svetlana, who keeps catching him and smacking his hand as she hisses in Russian. 

“50 bucks says they already fucked” Iggy says to Lip, Who gives me an amused look “You got 50 bucks?” He asks, making Iggy laugh and shove him. 

Everyone from the ceremony is there of course, along with all the Milkovich brothers, the girls from upstairs, and everyone who regularly frequents the bar. Dressed in her best and already on the dance floor with Frank, is Miss Naydean. 

“Miss Naydean! You came!” Ian calls, dragging Mickey over to greet her. Miss Naydean grins “told ya I would honey! I never miss a party! Congrats to the both of you!” “Thanks” Mickey says to her before he leans closer and whispers “You know, you can do a lot better than Frank, better watch your weave cause he’ll fuckin take off with it ” 

Miss Naydean laughs, motioning after Frank who is now making himself at home at the bar. “Oh thanks for the concern darlin but I’ve known that ole boozer for years, I know a dog when I see one! Company’s nice and all but when he gets feisty I’ll give em the boot!” Ian and Mickey both laugh, glad that Frank is no match for the unsinkable Miss Naydean. 

The night goes on with a hitch (besides Ian and Mickey’s of course) with everyone drinking and laughing and having a ball. After dinner, they cut into the cake, letting Yev hold the knife with the two of them. As Mickey is handing Yev the first piece (cut way too big for Lana’s liking since she’ll be the one wrangling him later) Ian smears chocolate frosting on his cheek, cackling as Mickey stares at him like he’s lost his mind “oh you think that’s real funny do ya? C’mere!” 

Ian shrieks and runs for it as Mickey chases him around the bar, finally catching him around the waist and smearing frosting all over his face, both of them laughing like crazy as they begin licking and kissing it off each other shamelessly.

“Your kid really need to see you doin that?” Lip asks, making them both smirk. “You think he gives a shit?” Mickey asks “Look at him” they all glance over at Yev, who is sitting at a table, completely engrossed in eating his giant piece of cake. “He likes em sweet just like his Papa” Ian says, putting his arm around Mickey who grins and kisses his sticky cheek. 

Later on in the evening, Ian makes a trip over to where Carl is keeping the music flowing “Yo, I Don’t wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith?” he asks “You got it, man” Carl says with a smirk, cueing up the song as Ian makes his way over to where Mickey is seated at the bar. As the intro begins, Ian stops before Mickey and reaches out his hands “c’mon tough guy” he says “you promised” 

Mickey rolls his eyes way up to the ceiling, recognizing the song immediately and trying not to blush. He shakes his head, grinning as he takes Ian’s hands and allows him to pull him to his feet, leading him to the middle of the bar where he drapes Mickey’s arms around his neck and pulls him in close, holding him tight just like he promised as he begins to sway them to the song. 

All of the family cat call them, beginning to serenade them obnoxiously as the song plays: 

“I could stay awake, just to hear you breathin...  
Watch you smile while you are sleepin, while you're far away and dreamin  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender...  
I could stay lost in this moment forever, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure...  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing” 

Mickey tucks his face into Ian’s neck, hiding his bashful smile from all the attention as Ian rubs his back and continues to dance them around, singing softly into Mickey’s ear: 

“Lying close to you, feelin your heart beatin and I'm wondering what you're dreamin, wondering if it's me you're seein,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together..and I just want to stay with you  
in this moment forever, forever and ever...” 

“You’re an idiot” Mickey whispers, sneaking a kiss against Ian’s collar bone. The redhead chuckles “your idiot” he says “forever and ever” Mickey sighs contently, making Ian smile and hold him a little tighter, placing a kiss against his dark hair. 

When the song ends, V goes up to the mic “toasts!” She calls “everybody grab a drink!” “Share one with me?” Mickey asks as they make their way over to the bar, knowing Ian shouldn’t have his own for a while after last night. Ian nods, pressing their foreheads together in gratitude and giving him a soft peck on the lips before he sits on a stool and pulls Mickey down to settle onto his lap. 

V goes first since she’s up there already, Kev going up to join her: “We wanna wish you two a lifetime of happiness, since you’ve proved you can go that long without killin each other, which is no picnic when you’re married, believe me we know! love you both! congrats!” “To butt buddies! May they slam and slap, life long!” Kev adds, causing a great cry and the raising of glasses, and Mickey’s middle finger. 

Svetlana goes next, a sugar crashed, sleeping Yev on her hip and a shot of vodka in her hand “To my gay husbands” she begins, smirking to herself “I am grateful my Yevgeny will grow up knowing what love is, Don’t screw it up or I kill you, Nostrovia!” 

Mickey shakes his head, raising the beer and taking a drink before passing it to Ian. 

Mandy and Lip are next in line “congrats to both my brothers!” Mandy begins “I’m happy you two shit heads have each other, even if Ian was mine first” she winks at him and he blows a kiss back. “I take credit where it’s due but you two have risked it all to stay together and that’s all on you, so I’m proud of you both!” “Yeah” Lip says “As Ian’s big brother I’m glad he has somebody to love him and keep him safe, cheers!”

Carl and Debbie go up together “Congrats Ian and Mickey!” Debbie says “Hashtag Gallavich!” Carl adds, making everyone pause in confusion, Ian and Mickey look at each other, then shrug and raise their beer, cheering with everyone else “that has a ring to it” Mickey admits to Ian, who nods in agreement. 

Iggy follows them up, Fiona by his side “I never thought my brother’d be into dudes, but I’m glad he found one that’ll whoop his ass into shape when he needs it! Thanks for that Red! You’re my brother now too, so, congrats! Drink up! Love ya fags both!” 

 

Just as Iggy is giving the Mic to Fiona, Frank jumps up and grabs the mic from his hand “get down Frank!” Fiona yells, Lip and Iggy right beside her ready to throw him out “I’m the father of the groom I get to make a toast!” He snaps back “you better not be callin me the fuckin bride!” Mickey calls out, making Ian chuckle before he pulls him closer and kisses his cheek. Ian is the only one who doesn’t seem perturbed by Frank, knowing that there’s nothing he can say that can ruin this incredible day. 

“So I never got my invitation to this lovely occasion and I guess that’s because I haven’t always been what you might call “father of the year” but one thing can be said for me, that I never judged my kid for liking dick! Never had a problem with it, men have always had men I said! Hell, I’m the first one who knew about these two way back when I caught em fuckin in the Kash n Grab freezer!” 

Ian and Mickey can’t help but chuckle at that memory, even if Frank wasn’t the first to know like he claims. “Anyway” Frank continues “I’d just like to say that marriage is a treasure, if you can keep your head out of your ass long enough to make it work, so congratulations to my son, and my new son, what’s one more mouth to feed right?” Frank grins “you did good Ian! Your mother would be proud! Here here!”

“Here here!” Everyone calls, raising their glasses to something Frank said, which they never thought would happen. “I guess love really can work miracles” Kev mutters to V, who nods in agreement. 

At her first chance Fiona grabs the mic from Frank and hip checks him off stage, wrapping her arm around Iggy’s waist where he stands beside her. “Well, since I actually fed Ian’s mouth” she says, directing the words right at Frank before she turns to couple and softens “I’d like to say how proud I am of the man he’s grown up to be, you’ve come so far kiddo and I can’t tell you how glad I am to see you happy and healthy. And Mickey, welcome to the family you were already a part of, we love you guys, and we have a gift for you so come on down and get it” 

Ian and Mickey exchange glances as they make their way to the stage, not expecting this. When they reach her Fiona hands them an envelope “it’s from all of us” she says “Thanks Fi, you guys didn’t have to do this” Ian says “yeah, especially after all this” Mickey says, gesturing a finger around the room at the party. Fiona rolls her eyes “it’s not a big deal, we all pitched in” “believe me man” Iggy adds, putting his arm around Fiona “it’s a gift for us as much as you, open it”

Mickey gives him a curious look as Ian opens the envelope, he reads the card inside and then bursts out laughing “what?!” Mickey asks, leaning in to look for himself “they got us a hotel room!” Ian cackles, Mickey joining him along with everybody else “We’ll put it to good fuckin use I promise!” Mickey says, wiggling his eyebrows at them. “Good! Cause we already checked you in and called you a cab!” V calls out, Kev grins beside her and adds “Room keys in the envelope! Go Forth and consummate! If you haven’t already!” 

Everyone laughs and says their goodbyes to the couple, who all thank them for everything as they make their way out to the street “it’s fuckin on Gallagher” Mickey whispers “you bet your sweet ass it is” Ian whispers back, reaching into Mickey’s back pocket and giving him an emphasizing pinch.


	5. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallavich wedding NIGHT we’ve all been waiting for too!

The cab pulls up about 5 minutes later. The second the driver has the address and the car is rolling away from the curb, the newlyweds are on each other. Ian scoots back onto the seat behind the driver’s side as Mickey climbs into his lap, slamming their open mouths together as their tongues tangle with violent passion. 

Ian quickly untucks Mickey’s shirt, reaching into the back of his pants to squeeze his bare backside and rub a dry finger teasingly over his hole as they grind their crotches together in rhythm. 

Mickey bites into Ian’s neck, sucking at his pulse and rubbing his bulge with a cupped hand before he slides down his body, laying on his belly on the seat, and undoes his jeans and belt, fishing his cock out of the hole in his boxers and swallowing it down in one go before he begins to thrust his mouth on it. Mickey pulls off and licks up the shaft, then cranes his neck to take his husband’s dick deeper down his throat, twisting his tight fist at the base, all while he stares up at Ian lustfully through his eyelashes. 

Ian bites his lip, trying hard not to moan as he grips the back of Mickey’s head tightly by the hair, guiding him up and down as it bobs. Mickey smirks up at him tauntingly, making Ian raise an eyebrow in warning before sucks a few fingers into his mouth and shoves his hand back down the back of Mickey’s pants.

Ian circles his husband’s rim with his long middle finger before pressing the digit in past the tight ring of muscle and beginning to jab right for Mickey’s prostate, making him practically choke on Ian’s dick as he clenches his eyes shut in pleasure. Just as Ian’s sure he’s going to lose control in Mickey’s mouth, the cab stops at another curb, Mickey quickly tucks Ian’s dick away and sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

The driver turns to glare at them as they shuffle out quickly onto the street, “we’re newlyweds” Ian says with an innocent shrug, tossing an extra 5 at the man before he speeds away into the night. Ian turns back to Mickey, who pounces on him again, connecting their lips and muttering into Ian’s mouth “where’s the fuckin room?” 

The hotel is nothing fancy, just a simple Inn&Suite off South Lakeshore Drive, but for Ian and Mickey, who had planned on just going home tonight and keeping their family up with the loud loving noise of their wedding night, it might as well be the Ritz Carlton. They could truthfully care less where they are as long as they’ve got one another and a bed to bang in. 

The walk to room proves to be difficult, not because it’s hard to find, but because they keep slamming each other into walls the whole way there, sucking at each other’s lips and necks feverishly and grinding their rock hard members together through their jeans. 

When they finally make it to the room, Mickey undoes both of their pants while Ian get the door open. As soon as the green light of the lock flashes and the overhead lamp kicks on, Ian picks Mickey up in his arms, who wraps his legs tightly around Ian’s waist in response and kisses him fiercely as he carries him across the threshold. 

Ian kicks the door shut and slams Mickey into it, pulling his pants and boxers down around his thighs and cupping meat of his ass for support as Mickey pushes Ian’s own pants and boxers down with his feet and legs. 

Mickey lifts himself up higher on Ian’s waist, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as the redhead slides into him for the first time as his husband. He sets an immediately brutal pace, slamming him into the door with each pound of their hips and making him cry out in ecstasy, mouth still pressed against Ian’s as their tongues dance together in rhythm with the rest of them. 

Ian bites into Mickey’s neck, licking and sucking open mouthed kisses against it and breathing him in as he continues to fuck into him with all his strength “Gallagher!” Mickey yells, clawing at his back and shoulders “Ian baby! Bed!” 

Ian doesn’t even pull out as he carries Mickey across the room, shoving him down on the bed with his legs up and apart, fucking him even harder now that Mickey can thrust his hips back up against his own. They quickly tare off each other’s shirts and ties, kicking off their shoes and tossing them off toward the end of the bed.

Ian lays down on top of his lover, every part of them touching as they move together rapidly. Ian suddenly pulls out and slides down Mickey’s body, biting into both of nipples and sucking at his navel before kneeling on the floor. He kisses the shaft Mickey’s penis and licks the head before he sucks it down, deep throating it easily as he bobs and suckles. 

He plays with his balls, squeezing and kneading them before he pops off his dick and spreads his legs farther, teasing his taint “Daddy!” Mickey whines “Yeah Daddy more!” “Yeah?” Ian breathes against him, pushing his thighs up to better lap at his exposed hole. 

“Oh shit honey turn over show me that fat ass” Ian murmurs into him. Mickey flips over and shuffles up the bed a little to stick it out for him. 

“Fuck Mick look at you” Ian moans, jerking his own cock briefly before he grabs Mickey’s cheeks with both hands, squeezing them tight and smacking them hard with his palms.

“My husband is so sexy, just wanna eat you up, sweet boy” he hums as he licks his crack from bottom to top, biting roughly into the top of a cheek and digging his nails into the other. “Can’t believe you’re all mine Baby! Mine forever and no one else’s, Who owns this ass for life huh? Who gives it to you good?” 

“My husband!” Mickey hums “say it again” Ian commands, teasing his tongue against Mickey’s hole “My husband!” Mickey yells “My husband my husband!” Ian buries is face in Mickey’s ass, shoving the tip of his tongue into him and lapping fiercely. Mickey whimpers and shoves back onto him, riding Ian’s face into the motion until Ian finally pops his suctioning lips off and kisses his way up Mickey’s back. 

He grips his hair at the base of his skull and kneels on the bed behind him, biting his neck before grabbing his hips and taking him from behind, assuming his merciless rhythm from before. Mickey groans and spreads his legs farther as he pushes into Ian, his bubble butt bouncing between them for Ian to reach down and smack and squeeze as they slam into one another again and again.

“Oh fuck” Mickey whines “oh fuck spank me I’m gonna cum for my husband I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” “Do it baby! I got you! I love you!” Ian cries, he holds Mickey tighter to his chest, biting into his shoulder and giving it to him with all he’s got until he shouts “oh fuck I love you too Daddy I love you too!” And explodes untouched like a volcano beneath them 

Ian rides Mickey through his orgasm, kissing and licking at the bitten junction of his shoulder. Mickey goes limp and melts completely flat into the bed beneath him, ass giving over to Ian’s continuous pounding. He slips down on top of Mickey, completely covering him with his body weight and in turn burying himself deep inside him as he humps his backside. 

Ian slides his arms up Mickey’s to join their hands. The sight of their rings beside each other is what pushes him over the edge, making him cry “Fuck! Oh fuck Mickey I do!” And shoot off inside of him, filling him up with his hot seed. Ian goes limp on top of him, dropping their faces together and connecting their lips sloppily. 

They pants into each other’s mouths blissfully until Ian scoots back, sliding his lips down Mickey’s shoulder and kissing down his back before he licks softly up between his cheeks, sucking up the sweet flavor of them and taking it back up to Mickey’s lips, who rolls over beneath him and kisses him back long and slow, savoring every bit. 

When they finally pull back, they look at each other, grinning lazily. Mickey scrubs a hand through Ian’s now wild sex hair, pushing it back from his face and leaning up for another kiss. Ian kisses him back, rolling them over so that Mickey is laid out against his side, leg thrown over him as Ian rubs up and down his back, their lips meeting in peck after tender peck. 

“Can’t, fuckin believe, we’re married” Mickey purrs between kisses, making Ian smile even wider into his mouth and kiss him again. When they finally come up for air, ian takes Mickey’s hand and holds it up in the air with his, intertwining their fingers so the rings are side by side again. “They really are perfect” Mickey says quietly “remind me to thank Debbie again” “they are” Ian agrees “they’re us” 

They lay in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other’s touch before Mickey breaks the silence by saying “You’re gonna have to wipe my ass when I’m old, Firecrotch” Ian laughs out “I wipe your ass now, nothing’s gonna change, you better fuckin wipe mine too” “I have, plenty of times!” Mickey says indignantly, making Ian laugh again

“How are we gonna wipe each other’s if we can’t wipe our own though?” He asks “I’m older so I’ll get too old and die first, then Yev will take care of you, perks of having a kid” Mickey says matter of factly, making Ian give him a horrified look “No fucking way! You better fucking wait for me bitch! We die together or not at all!” 

Mickey laughs and nods, kissing him softly “Fine with me, Yev can wipe both our asses when we’re too old then, god knows we’ve both wiped his enough fuckin times” Ian laughs and nods, snuggling Mickey closer and kissing his head, they’re quiet for another moment before Ian smooths a hand through Mickey’s hair, smiling down at him.

“What?” He asks, Ian continues to stroke his hairline softly as he says “Just wondering how anyone else could ever look at you and not see what I see” Mickey blushes at the depth of the statement. “Jesus Christ Gallagher, you wanna get fuckin married next?” Ian chuckles, leaning in to kiss him.

When they pull back Mickey says “So you wanna go again or you uh, need some time Firecrotch?” Ian smirks evilly, pulling Mickey all the way on top of him. “I’m a Milkovich now, don’t you think you oughta ride me and break me in?” “Think I better” Mickey says, grinning evilly and sitting up to straddle Ian’s waist. 

He bites his lip seductively at Ian as he sinks down onto his cock, still lose from their previous round. Ian smooths his thumb over Mickey’s bitten lip, running his hands down his body and scratching down his thighs before reaching around for two handful’s of his husband’s behind. 

Ian squeezes and kneads Mickey’s cheeks in his hands, helping him move as he picks up the pace. “You like that?” Mickey asks as he sits on Ian’s cock with all his weight, making Ian bite his own lip and nod in response. He keeps thrusting himself back and forth before he begins bouncing up and down, repeating the pattern again and again. 

“Oh god Mickey! fuck yeah! Ride me baby that’s my good little boy!” Ian shouts, sitting up on the edge of the bed and holding Mickey up in his lap by the backside, their skin making a loud slapping sound as he thrusts his hips up into him from below at top speed. Mickey screams out in response, clinging to Ian and burying his face in his neck as he wails “Fuck Fuck fuck! Pound me Daddy don’t stop! Spank my ass!” 

Ian immediately let’s go with one hand and begins to bring his flat palm down on Mickey, slapping the bouncing flesh of his rump again and again in rhythm with his thrusts. “Oh oh oh oh!” Mickey whimpers, pushing himself up with his knees and flipping over in Ian’s lap. He arches his back so that his bottom is pushing out towards his husband as he continues to bounce up and down on his cock. 

Ian grins hungrily, running a hand down his back and leaning forward to bite into the side of his neck before he gives his round butt another hard slap. “You been a naughty boy?” He purrs in Mickey’s ear. 

Mickey nods, clenching his eyes shut “I’m your husband now, its my job to punish you when you need it, bend you over my knee and put you in your place” “mmmm give it to me!” Mickey whines, laying forward on Ian’s legs as he humps down onto him, giving him even better access to repeatedly spank his behind. 

“Atta boy, you take it!” Ian tells him, swatting him in rhythm with his thrusts “You love to be spanked on this thick round ass? Love Daddy’s big cock inside it don’t you? That’s my sweet little baby! cum for me, my love!” He reaches around, grabbing Mickey’s dick with one hand as he squeezes a cheek with the other, pounding into him at top speed. 

He only gets a few jerks in before his husband loses control. “Ian, Fucking shit!” He yells, cumming over his hand with a loud cry. Panting, he slithers off Ian’s lap to throw back the blankets and put his head on the pillow. 

“Where do you think you’re going mister?” Ian asks, crawling after him, Mickey smirks and reaches out for him, pulling Ian against his back with his arms around him, holding him close. 

Ian enters him again just a little gentler than before. He sucks at his neck, breathing Mickey in as he fucks him steadily, bringing himself closer to the edge “Harder Daddy!” Mickey whimpers “Fuck me like a good husband should! I want you to cum inside me! Show me whose naughty little boy I am!” Ian picks up the pace, squeezing Mickey tightly against him and crying out his name as he finds his release inside him, filling him up for the second time tonight. 

Mickey milks him through it, pushing back until Ian pulls out. He then reaches down between his own legs, swirling two fingers around inside himself and bringing them up to his own lips, looking back at Ian as he sucks on them. Ian surges forward, smushing their faces together in a messy delicious kiss. 

He sucks the taste from Mickey’s mouth and then peppers his face with his kisses, making him laugh out before he snuggles into his neck and closes his eyes, hugging his love close and humming in contentment. Mickey presses his face back against Ian’s, bringing their hands up to kiss the back of Ian’s hand as they rest in peaceful silence, both catching their breath. 

“I love you” Mickey says after a moment, making Ian smile softly against his skin. “I love you too baby” Ian tells him “more than anything in this world” “why you always gotta one up me with that shit?” Mickey asks, making Ian giggle “cause I love you more” “bullshit” Mickey smirks, leaning back to kiss Ian’s forehead “there’s no way you love me more than I love you”

“I do” Ian tells him, both of them chuckling as they realize what he said. “Let’s go to sleep huh?” Ian asks “I’m exhausted, we can fight over who loves who more in the morning” “deal” Mickey says with a sleepy smile. They don’t even bother turning off the light before they pass out in each other’s arms.


	6. A Very Southside Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Ian and Mickey make sweet love and then make plans for their honeymoon

The next morning, Ian wakes up very slowly. As he begins to come to, he’s aware of the sunlight on his face, and the solid warmth of Mickey’s body still curled up tight in his arms. He grins as the events of the night before come back to him, making him snuggle Mickey closer, mouth soft against his lover’s neck as he breathes him in and rubs a hand down his bare thigh. 

Mickey stirs just barely, turning his face back, lips seeking out Ian’s even in his half conscious state. They kiss lazily, mouths open and eyes closed, smiles stretched across their faces as Ian’s morning wood rubs up between Mickey’s cheeks. Mickey’s hums contentedly, arching and pressing back against it as Ian kisses the side of face, gently rolling him over beneath him on his back so that they can become one. 

He moves within Mickey, making love to him sweetly with each gentle roll of his hips. Mickey welcomes him with his body, legs spread over the backs of Ian’s thighs and lip caught between his teeth as he sighs happily, giving himself over to his lover in every way possible. He runs a hand up the back of Ian’s head, gripping his hair as Ian buries his face into Mickey’s neck, taking in his sweet morning smell before slotting their mouths together again. 

Their lips and tongues meet softly in rhythm with their bodies until they can do nothing but pant, sharing one breath as they find their release together. Mickey arches and moans out tenderly, sucking up Ian’s stiffened gasp as there lips fall together again, eyes finally opening as they ride out the sensation. Grinning into each other’s mouths and kissing again and again. 

Mickey chuckles low in his throat, making Ian giggle and kiss the apple of his cheek, rolling him back over onto his side, facing the opposite way from earlier, and placing a dozen kisses against his neck before resting his lips against the back of it and giving his backside a sweet little pat. “Morning to you too” Mickey says with a lazy smirk, making Ian snuggle him back closer in his arms and whisper “morning” 

“Love you” Mickey says “love you more” Ian says back, making Mickey groan “don’t start that again” he grumbles “let’s just say we love each other more than anything, truce?” “truce” Ian agrees with a kiss behind Mickey’s ear. They’re quiet for a beat before Ian stretches, hugging Mickey tight as he asks “first day being married, what should we do?” 

“Mm-mm” Mickey shrugs “plan our honeymoon to Europe?” Ian laughs “would take you there if I could” he says quietly. “Sleep in with me instead” Mickey tells him “then we can fuck in the shower and hit up the free breakfast downstairs, that’s all the honeymoon I need” “sounds good to me” Ian says with a grin, snuggling Mickey closer in his arms as they drift back to sleep.


End file.
